Traditional baby bottles often did not have any venting means and, as a result, a vacuum can form inside the bottle during use. This vacuum caused air bubbles to form within the liquid (e.g., formula, milk, etc) being ingested by the infant. Ingestion of air bubbles by infants is believed to cause stomach aches, gas or colic.
Vented baby bottles were developed to solve this problem and exist with various designs. However, some designs are flawed. For example, certain venting baby bottles leak through the passages that were designed to allow for the air venting. Others are known to be difficult to clean.
Accordingly, a need exists for a venting baby bottle that allows for air exchange to prevent a vacuum from forming during use of the bottle. Another need exists for a venting baby bottle that does not leak. A further need exists for a venting baby bottle that is easy to clean.